Eyes of Fire
by Frozen Seagull
Summary: "Her eyes were on fire and they burned my soul with just one look... I wanted to feel being burned again" An older Lyra literally runs into the cruelest member of Team Rocket. Rated T to be safe.


They called me the scariest and cruelest member of Team Rocket.

I'd loved the sound of it ever since one of my former underlings had stated so upon daring to oppose me. He, of course, was no more. I'd loved the pinch of fear in his voice as I dealt with him.

But to be called the scariest and cruelest of us all, just thinking about it makes me smile my well trained evil grin, which literally scares people to death… that is if my acts alone don't.

Amongst the four executives who now lead Team Rocket, I was probably the most feared, allowing me to do as I pleased around Johto. Then again no one really dared to cross paths with the organization in the first place, giving us almost full control of the region and a chance to search for our leader, Giovanni.

Our supreme power over the region amused me, seeing how even the champion couldn't stand up against all of us alone. This was why I wasn't the least bit concerned when I heard a young girl had entered the well we were cutting off Slowpoke tails. I'd been surprised, I give you that, but worried; not one bit.

My attention rose when the grunts I posted on guard duty started to retreat further down the cave, each begging for mercy as they'd lost to the same girl. I was slowly beginning to get angry at the incompetence of the new recruits that I'd been left with, but for once I didn't take it out on them. In stead, I decided to unleash my wrath on the cause of all our problems; the girl.

When the last grunt had been defeated and ran back, I ordered them to round up all the tails they'd cut and prepare to leave; the mission being a success apart from the girl. I stayed as I was; standing at the end of the well ready to insure their escape, listening to the echoing footsteps of the running girl.

My plan was simple; I'd capture the girl and dispose of her. I'd make her truly regret for ever crossing paths with me.

I positioned myself near one of the many tunnels and waited as her footsteps got louder and breathing more hearable. I smirked a bit; it was almost a little sad how easy capturing her would be.

But, apparently, I spoke too soon. I couldn't tell if it was do to the darkness of the well or something like it, but she crashed right into me, causing me to take a few steps back and sending her flying backwards. A flock of Zubat followed her in a tight formation trying to hit her with their Supersonic, but they quickly spread upon seeing they'd ventured too far into the well.

The girl whined as she got up, having hit the well floor hard. I decided to amuse myself for awhile before completely destroying her.

I laughed when she gasped upon noticing me, giving me her seemingly best brave expression. The very sight of her made me laugh; she couldn't have been older than sixteen. She had brown hair tied up in piggy tails and a ridiculously huge white hat. Her clothing was colorful to say the least.

She didn't flinch as I eyed her viciously while speaking to her, letting her know it was a mistake to come down here and hope to save the Slowpoke, pathetic creatures as the were. I amusement reached its peak as I watched her expression change from fearless to shocked in a matter of seconds when I pointed out the tailless Slowpoke around the well floor.

I could tell she was scared by the look in her eyes; they were wide and wet, an all too familiar sight for me. But to my great surprise her expression didn't stay frozen like that for as long as I'd used. In stead of that, she closed her eyes, her body trembling lightly for awhile as she uttered bitter words of kindness and love to me, wondering if I'd ever even experienced such things. Once she was done, she opened her eyes to stare at me with passion I'd never seen before.

Her eyes were on fire and it burned to be watched by them.

I dared her to try and stop us as I pulled out a poke ball, signaling to the grunts to head back to HQ. She took the bait, letting out a Quilava against my Koffin.

I ordered it to use Smokescreen, easily allowing the grunts to sneak past the girl. She gave me a piece of her mind, telling me how it was unfair to use a move like that while we were battling. I just grinned and let out my Zubat, earning a feint shriek from her.

Two against one was unfair, but then again I was known as the cruelest in our organization, so it shouldn't have really surprised her to see me use foul play. This seemed to anger her even more, her eyes surely scorching by now, burning my soul as she stared at me before ordering a series of attacks that took out both my Pokémon.

I stared at her in disbelief, burning under her gaze as I returned my Pokémon. Then, after a moment, I burst into laughs of shear amusement before I calmed down and dared to stare into those burning hazel orbs of hers.

"Don't think you're going to be so lucky the next time you dare cross paths with us. For I swear, the next time I meet you, you'll truly feel the wrath of Team Rocket!"

With that, I made my escape, leaving her all alone in the giant well. I could hear her silent sobbing as I walked out of the well, meeting with a few grunts I'd ordered to wait for me.

As we headed back to our temporary hideout in Mahogany Town, all I could think of were those blazing hazel eyes of hers, remembering the feeling of being burned by them.

I truly hoped I'd get to feel my soul burn once more.

fin.

I've been meaning to write a fic about Proton for awhile now. I find him to be a very interesting charecter with lots of potential sides to write about. In this, I imagined him as a masocist, which suits him at least if you ask me.

Reviews are highly welcomed :)


End file.
